Cascada
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: ¿Algún día podré decirle que no es Inuyasha el dueño de mi corazón? [Yuri] Kikyô/Kagome


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor: **Regalo para Humi-Chan, gracias por meterme esta idea hasta lo más profundo del cerebro y no dejarme escribir mi capítulo. Sabes que te odio demasiado (L) y que espero que aborrezcas este pequeño no-sé-que-carajo-hice c: con todo mi odio para ti.

Una aclaración importante querido/a lector: si no te gusta el yuri, no leas. No me gustaría recibir comentario alguno de odio debido a esto, después de todo es algo que disfrute escribir.

Centrado en el capítulo 151 de Inuyasha "La intuición de Aome"(Latinoamérica)

**Canción recomendada**: Renacer- Luis Fonsi

/-/KxK/-/

Cascada

«La única que puede salvarla, es usted.»

Las,palabras resuenan en su mente mientras que poco a poco va sumergiéndose en el agua. No hay duda en sus movimientos, la chica no es alguien que se de por vencida fácilmente, pero existe una pequeña y casi invisible preocupación que se esparce por su pecho de manera lenta y dolorosa.

«Y si...», los ojos chocolate ven a la sacerdotisa inconsciente en el agua cuando el pesar se aloja en lo más profundo de su corazón. No, se niega a darse por vencida por lo que con gran determinación y profiriendo una disculpa por el acto que esta a punto de hacer desliza su mano entre la tela blanca dejando al descubierto el pecho herido de la chica.

El miasma sale de la herida expuesta provocando que su mano se aleje de la antes tersa piel, más sin embargo la colegiala no retrocede en su intento por salvar a la otra.

Busca algún tipo de resultado deslizando su mano, pero incluso aunque el deseo de salvar a Kikyô se expande nada sucede. Y de pronto, algo entra al agua emitiendo un resplandor de esperanza para la menor. Extiende sus manos hasta tomar la tierra de la tumba como las pequeñas afuera del agua le indican y la coloca en el pecho.

La batalla que libra es intensa, pero Kagome sabe que hará lo necesario para que Kikyô despierte. No quiere pensar, sólo sabe que no puede dejarla, no a ella.

Se ve dentro de los recuerdos de la sacerdotisa y algo en su interior se remueve al ser capaz de percibir el dolor y el odio producto del engaño que vivió con el medio demonio, pero hay un sentimiento que la hace sentir enferma: amor.

Sabe que Kikyô siempre ha amado a Inuyasha y que el motivo por el cual ella se encuentra ahí es porque la sacerdotisa había deseado verlo una vez más y pese a eso, sentía celos.

Celos de aquel al que pertenecía el corazón de la antigua guardiana de la perla de Shikon. Celos, porque en su corazón había germinado como un retoño de cerezo un amor por aquella sacerdotisa que no había hecho más que ignorarla y hacerle saber en cada oportunidad, con aquellos fríos ojos que jamás correspondería a sentimiento alguno pues su corazón se encontraba en manos de alguien más. Y que por ese alguien ella había sido capaz de entregar su vida, algo que nunca haría por su persona.

Tragando sus sentimientos, Kagome le ruega a Kikyô que resista, que Inuyasha la espera en algún lugar y que sabe que también ella desea verlo.

—Inu-yasha— es apenas un susurro, pero la colegiala puede escuchar la voz de Kikyô nombrar al híbrido y su corazón se desgarra levemente, cierra los ojos después de cerciorarse de que el miasma a desaparecido por completo. No tiene fuerzas para luchar un segundo más.

Cuando despierta, Kagome se encuentra fuera del agua mirando las estrellas, su ropa húmeda se pega a ella recordándole lo acontecido anteriormente y sin pensarlo la busca con la mirada.

—Kikyo— llama cuando la ve de pie, dándole la espalda. La susodicha voltea y la ve con sus ojos marrones llenos de frialdad.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?— pregunta la sacerdotisa.

«¿Por qué Kagome?», Kikyô no sabe porque ansia saber la respuesta, pero no desea quedarse con la incógnita del porque, aún si los sentimientos de la otra le fueron mostrados quiere que sea Kagome la que confirme. Una esperanza que sabe que es inútil, no habrá una confesión de la chica del futuro para ella.

—Tenías la opción— sigue hablando, no dejando que el silencio la desanime—, de salvarme o no.

—Sabes, no era un asunto de elección.

Escucha la respuesta, pero en los ojos de Kagome esta la confirmación que tanto ansían sus oídos escuchar y sin embargo lo sabe; nada cambiara aunque lo desee.

Por lo que, Kikyô se atreve a formular una pregunta que mantiene inquieta a su alma.

—¿Viste algo mientras estuviste en el agua?

Ante la negación de Kagome, la sacerdotisa no puede más que darse por vencida. La esperanza muriendo como una pequeña llama ante una tormenta feroz.

«No sabe el amor que tengo por ella», piensa sintiendo que todo el dolor se esconde en su alma mientras que su mirada se vuelve más glacial de lo usual.

«¿Algún día podré decirle que no es Inuyasha el dueño de mi corazón?»

Nada importa, porque no estarán juntas. Y lo único que les quedará será la incógnita que nació entre las aguas de una cascada.

/-/KxK/-/

_Puedes dejar comentario, no muerdo_

_M.J._


End file.
